Kisuke's Match
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Yoruichi decides to test Kisuke in how well he can handle humans by sending a PI after him.


_Author's Notes: An art trade done on deviantART with Lightning-Alchemist-Rini. Akane Suzuki belongs to her_

**Kisuke's Match**

Akane Suzuki, an attractive young woman, had a great reputation. She was only 24 years old and was quite successful as being a Private Investigator. Her career began back when she was 18 while attending college, taking on small jobs. Now, six years later, being a PI was her full time job with only one other person, as her receptionist, working for her. The woman often would set up appointments for potential clients and other jobs that were required by a receptionist.

Sitting in her office, Akane seemed a bit bored. It had been over a week since a client walked through her door asking for her services. There were times when she had days like this where there wouldn't be much work and then there were times when people were trying to stretch her from one end of Karakura Town to the other. However on days, when it was slow, she would often call it an early day.

Finally tired of the waiting, Akane stood from her desk. She made her way around the desk and straight out into the main area where her receptionist was, which had a waiting room, so to speak.

"Take the rest of the day off," Akane announced.

"Akane?" blinked the receptionist.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Akane warned. "It's Friday and too beautiful of a day to be stuck inside. Go have fun. And I'll see you here first thing Monday morning."

She turned away from her receptionist, heading back to her office for a few moments before again exiting, leaving the office for the weekend. Taking a deep breath of air, once getting out of the building, she gave a long sigh. The day was indeed too nice to remain indoors.

Turing, she headed towards her apartment, only to soon pass by a black cat that was minding their own business. As the animal past by the woman, the animal's feet came to a sudden halt.

'Spiritual Pressure?' the cat thought, turning narrowing its golden eyes to the woman. 'She just stepped out of that small office. I should check this out.' He quickly sprinted off, following the woman. As the woman arrived at an intersection, the black cat decided to make himself known, by crossing her path.

"What's this?" asked Akane, looking down to find a black cat rubbing her leg, purring. She bent down. "Hey there little kitty," she said as she picked up the cat. "Are you lonely?"

The cat rubbed his face against hers, showing he was friendly.

"Aren't you quite the lovable kitty," she chuckled. She then released the cat carefully. "Well I'm sorry little kitty, I don't know where you've been or if you have a home." She then began to cross the street before more cars came.

Getting an idea, the cat than ran out into the street, looking as though he was going to get hit by an on coming car from behind the woman.

Akane turned as a horn honked, just in time to see the cat heading towards her. "NO!" she cried. Rushing from her spot, she quickly turned and ran to save the cat, just in time to avoid the car.

"Oh my!" Akane gasped as the traffic picked back up; ignoring the fact a car nearly hit her and the cat. "You could have been killed! I can't have you doing that again." She then sighed. "Ok. I'll take you home." Again waiting for the traffic to clear, she then proceeded to head home, this time with the cat in her arms.

Once getting home, Akane offered the cat some milk and some food. For the next couple of hours, Akane allowed the cat to remain in her home. But she couldn't keep the cat. For one her place didn't allow pets. While resting, the cat took a very good look around and soon saw plaques on the wall.

"What you see?" Akane asked as she was sitting on the sofa, resting. She looked on the wall to her plaques. "Oh those?" She giggled. "They were given to me by clients in a job well done for being the best PI."

She then picked the cat and went to the door. "Well, now that you've rested and had some food, I need to send you back home. Where ever that is." Slipping on a pair of shoes, she left her apartment, heading towards a park.

There, she put the cat down. "Shooo… go home now and be careful around the streets."

The black cat left in a light run, leaving the woman. He kept on running until reaching the forest where he then began to glow, transforming into a dark skinned human woman, naked. She could still see the woman who moved away from where she released the cat to a nearby park bench.

"Well now. You're a private investigator," the woman said to herself. "This should prove to be interesting. Akane Suzuki. I have something for you." Smiling, she transformed back into the male cat and left the park, heading back to where 'she' actually lived.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Akane arrived in the office minutes after her receptionist, which was often the case. Considering it was down time, Akane was going to do a little straightening in her office. She could see the day being another early day, but to be sure, she was going to stay at the office until at least mid afternoon.

It wasn't long upon sitting down at her desk when the phone rang. With her receptionist there, she allowed her friend to pick up that gave her at least a couple minutes to turn on her computer.

"Akane. A lady on line 1 wishes to speak with you."

Taking a deep breath, Akane picked up her phone. "Hello, I'm Akane Suzuki."

"Hi," a woman said. "I have a job for you. I was wondering if you could do a job for me. I would like you to investigate Kisuke Urahara."

"For what reason?" she asked.

"He runs a shop, but I think it's just a cover up for something else. He owns and lives at the 'Urahara Shop'."

"I've heard of that place," Akane replied. "I've been there a few times. I will check it out. Thank you."

"I will leave a payment tomorrow with your receptionist. And then the rest upon completion."

"Have a good day," Akane said then hung up. "Yes!" she yelled out.

Her receptionist poked around the door. "Got a job?"

"You bet! Find me all the information you can on a man called Kisuke Urahara. He works at a shop, called Urahara Shop. Also want a list of his employee files as well."

Akane waited as her receptionist began to search on the Internet finding anything she could find on this man. Within minutes the two women found a picture of the guy. Akane pulled the print out of the man's mug shot out of the printer her receptionist had printed out. But then it ended up taking all day to find out the information Akane wanted.

* * *

Dressed in an outfit that was not her usual type, but also didn't want to look like a slut, Akane left her apartment. One of the best ways to get someone without making them think you're investigating them is to look completely opposite and act completely off from what one would normally be like. With a pair of sunglasses and hips swaying more than usual, she left heading to the address she knew where Kisuke's shop was.

From the information her receptionist found, she was able to learn Kisuke had three employees. He had a very tall man by the name of Tessai and two young children, which he adopted under his wing, Jinta and Ururu. She had no idea why the man had two children and had them working in his shop. She felt that should be against the law but she knew it wasn't.

It didn't take her long to make it to the shop, which looked small from the street. Across the street there was a small park. Upon further inspection of the shop, she found two children, sweeping the walkway. She could hear the two were quietly arguing about something having to do with chores.

She failed to notice a black cat sleeping nearby, ignoring the kids bickering. As she got closer, the kids stopped and regarded her.

"Can we help you?" asked the boy, giving her a good looking over. He was young but he was growing and his mind was beginning to set the sights on girls. And seeing this woman before him did catch his attention.

"I'm sorry," Akane started. "I'm a bit new to the area and I've been looking for a store selling sweets to quench the craving of a sweet tooth." She paused and glanced around, seeing the name Urahara Shop. "Does your father, or perhaps a close family friend run the place?" She flashed the boy one of her best award winning smiles, knowing he was checking her out and deciding to play on that.

The boy lifted a brow. There weren't many adults he knew who would enjoy sweets. But that wasn't what confused him most. It was the woman's words on saying 'father'.

The boy frowned. "Lady, I'm not sure who you are but I can assure you Mr. Kisuke is not our father. Her and I aren't even related. Mr. Kisuke is our legal guardian and in turn we help him around the shop."

"My apologies," she replied, already knowing that. She already had learnt who the kids' real parents were and how Kisuke ended up adopting them. She could see this kid had a quick temper, which was on his file.

The cat sleeping nearby woke; lifting it it's head. It looked over at the three. 'Oh good, she's here. Time for the fun to begin.'

"Mr. Kisuke is inside," the girl replied. "The shop offers a wide variety of sweets."

"Ururu," Ginta groaned. "You're an idiot." He turned to the girl a moment before looking to the woman. "Come on, I'll show you."

Lightly laughing, Akane shook her head and followed the boy. She noted how the boy slid the door open before entering the shop. He then put his hand to his mouth, creating almost like a funnel. "Hey, Mr. Kisuke! There is someone who wishes to see you!"

"I'm coming!" called a male voice from somewhere beyond the area of the store. A few moments later another door slid open, revealing a man dressed in green with a white and green-stripped bucket hat. "Well what can I do for you today!?" he asked in a cheerful voice as he stepped down from a step, sliding into his wooden shoes.

Jinta saw this moment to back away and head back to his daily chores. He saw the glint in the man's eyes. He knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Well..." Akane paused thinking, giving a man a good looking over. "I'm rather new here and looking for something quench my sweet tooth." She could see he wasn't what one would call overly handsome by any means, but he did have a certain charm about him. And his eyes seemed as sharp as hawks, as he looked at her. "I'm also looking for a job."

Kisuke's eyes never left her face though he could see she was wearing an outfit that would make most men drool. But he wasn't that type of man. He was no pervert by any means. He had seen his fair share and he thought himself to be a very respectable man. He had yet to find a woman who could match him in wits.

"We have a wide variety to choose from." He stepped closer to her.

"I see..." Akane looked around and grabbed a bag of sweet tart looking candies. "You wouldn't have a scoop nearby would you?" She stepped closer to Kisuke, her bright and shining eyes held mischief and something more. Like she was evaluating him somehow. "I'm Dana by the way. Dana Miller."

Kisuke quietly gulped. Never before had he had a woman give him this sort of approach. He wasn't used to this. Taking a quick step away from her, he pulled out his fan, hiding a blush. His free hand then grasp a scoop and handed it to her. "Actually I'm not really hiring right now," he said, keeping his voice even, not letting her know how much her scent and even body language was affecting him.

"Pity." Akane, shook her head. "I'm told I have a good work record." She took the scoop and gathered a few more bags of various candies. When she was done, she pulled out a small change purse from within her cleavage. "How much do I owe you?"

Kisuke suddenly began to choke, hiding it behind a large cough. His fan slightly slipped, revealing pink hue on the cheeks. He had heard of women storing their money within their bosom, but never witnessed it first hand until now.

"Ten Yen," he choked out with a cough.

Akane counted out the money and handed it to the flustered man, smiling slightly. "And one other thing." she pulled out a small slip of paper with the address of one of the small apartment complexes downtown. "If you change your mind, I'm staying here." she winked.

Kisuke couldn't believe this woman. But there was something else about her, something that he could feel from deep within. She had strong spirit power. Not as strong as Ichigo's or even Orihime's but strong enough she probably could see Hollows.

He took the piece of paper and stepped over to the cash register when he then opened the til and placed the money inside. "Have yourself a good day." He kept his fan up at his face, not wanting her to see how affected he was by her charm.

"Of course and yourself as well." Akane turned to leave and noticed a small little indention in the floor. An idea came to mind as she stuck her heel into the small indent in the floor. Knowing it was going to make her lose her balance, she dropped her purchase, arms flying up as she struggled to keep her balance. Now if her plan worked, Kisuke would go racing to catch her. Proper gentlemen don't like seeing women fall...but what if he was too far to get to her in time? Crap! This could hurt.

Kisuke dropped his fan immediately; blush disappearing as quickly as it came. If he was a human, he wouldn't have been able to reach her in time, but he wasn't human. A little faster than normal, he was quick to reach her, grabbing her shoulders to quickly steady her.

"Careful now," he said close to her ear. He looked down to see her heel was jammed into an indent. "How did that get there?" he wondered.

Blushing slight from their close proximity she shook her head. How had he reached her so quickly? She was always pretty perceptive, one of the qualities that made her a good PI. However she hadn't meant to blush, up close his eyes were even more intense then she thought possible. "I dunno, it just felt like my heal caught on something. Guess I'm a little clumsy today. Thank you…this really means a lot." keeping up her act she casually stretched her arms up so they were around his neck. It made quite the romantic pose. "How can I thank you Mr. Urahara?"

He gave her a little quirk of a brow, wondering how she figured out his name. But then again the name of the shop was his last name. She must have gotten his name from that. Over by the window the same black cat watch with interest. 'She's really good. Better than I thought. Come on Kisuke, can you handle a mere mortal woman?'

Kisuke, not knowing his oldest best friend was watching him, looked at the woman, blushing once again and this time he had nothing to protect himself with to cover up.

"Think nothing of it," he nearly squeaked but at the last moment was able to cover himself. "Can…you slide your foot from your shoe... so we can get the shoe unstuck?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said. Still with his arms around her, she carefully slid her foot out of her shoe.

Once she was out of the awkwardness of the position she put herself in, Kisuke released her, allowing her to step away. He then bent down pulling the heel out of the indent, handing it back to her. He then picked up her fallen purchases and exchanged them for fresh new candies before handing them back to her. She gave her thanks again and left, wondering how she was going to get this man to talk.

* * *

For three days, Kisuke kept thinking about that strange woman who stopped by but hadn't been around since. He wondered what she was up to, how she was fairing. Was she alright? He had many questions but no answers. As he pondered the questions, he did not sense his feline friend saunter into the room while he sat at his small table, alone, thinking.

"Kisuke, you look a little lost in thought. Something on your mind?" asked his old friend who was currently in cat form.

Shaking his thoughts, he looked down to his long time friend. "You saw that woman who stopped by the other day?"

"Kinda hard not to when she was wearing a short skirt," Yoruichi remarked.

"Haha, funny," he said. "I'm a little curious about her. She says she's new to the area and wanted sweets to help her day go by. But I'm wondering how she's doing."

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear Kisuke is thinking about a woman?"

Kisuke gave the cat a hard look. "Not in that way," he retorted. "I'm just a little worried. She has high spirit energy."

"You caught that did you?" Yoruichi stepped onto the table, sitting down on her butt. Though she had a male voice in cat form, she was still a she as that was her true sex. "I saw her leave you something when she left. What was that?"

"Address to her apartment," he answered.

"Well, you could always go and check out the place and find out for yourself in how she's doing."

"Who would mind the store?"

"Kisuke, stop avoiding the damn subject. You've been like that since we were kids."

Sighing, he leaned back, putting his arms behind him before trusting his arms to hold the rest of his body up. "It has been a long time hasn't it? We've lived here for 100 years and before that…"

"We lived in the Seireitei as Soul Reapers," Yoruichi finished. "But that is in the past now. We've been exonerated from the charges and yet still choose to remain here."

"There's nothing for us there. Soifon took up your mantel of Squad Captain and Mayuri took mine."

"You know what I think," Yoruichi announced suddenly. "I say you're too chicken to go and see how that woman is doing?"

Kisuke jerked, sitting up. "I resent that implication."

"Then prove me wrong and go and see what she's up to. You're not the type to sit around and wait to see what happens. You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. This strange woman shouldn't be any different."

Kisuke could see Yoruichi was right but he could also see Yoruichi was being cunning and was basically throwing a challenge at him once again. "You're impossible you know that?"

The cat's head tilted. "And your point is?"

Kisuke lowered his head before soon lifting his head again, his shaded eyes staring into the animal's eyes. "You're not going to let this up, are you?"

"You know me too well, Kisuke. How many times did I kick your ass when we were kids?"

Kisuke gave a nervous chuckle. "Too many to keep track."

"Right, now get your ass going and see what is up with this woman," Yoruichi demanded. "For all we know the woman could be lying."

"That's true." He then stood, decision in mind. "Guess it might be best for you to mind the store while I'm gone then."

The cat jumped off the table before suddenly glowing and transforming into a naked human woman. "You know I will," she said, in a female voice.

Knowing the woman for as long as he had, it did not bother him when she would transform like that out of the blue, revealing her naked body. For a long time after leaving the Soul Society, it was just her, Tessai and Kisuke and she learnt not to be modest, if she was anyway. Not even Tessai would react to her nude body.

He was quick to make his way out of the store, and down the street. He had memorized the woman's address easily enough and didn't need the paper she wrote it on. Eventually, he found her building and then proceeded up to the third floor before making his way down the hall to her door. He took a deep breath  
before knocking, asking himself several reasons why he was doing it.

Seconds later, Dana opened the door and looked at him, surprised to see him. "Mr. Urahara!"

"Please, Kisuke," he said.

"Kisuke," she repeated. "What brings you here?"

"You did give me your address." That question added a new question to his list. She gave him the address so why question him?

She shook her head. "I know, but I wasn't expecting you. I figured since it's been three days you would have forgotten me like most other men do."

"Do I look like most men?" he asked, hat carefully over his face, keeping his eyes shaded over.

"Apparently not," she replied. "Would you like to come in?"

He smiled at the invitation. She allowed him in, offering him to the sofa. She took a seat in a chair, matching the sofa. For a few minutes the two stared at one another.

"So, I was wondering…" he began, breaking the silence.

"You just couldn't get enough of my charm, could you?" she laughed.

He choked slightly, coughing into his hand. "Actually, I've been a bit worried about you. I've been thinking about what you said and perhaps thought maybe…" he paused.

Akane looked at the man who seemed to be tripping over his tongue a little. She had no idea what he was there for but it did work out good for her. She had been thinking of taking a gander over to the shop to see if there was anything more she could squeeze out of the man. So far she had not come up with much.

Her eyes then gleamed with hope. "You offering me a job?" she inquired.

He nodded. "Yes, it won't be much as I've already have a few employees but at least it's something."

"That's great! When do I start?"

"How about you come back with me and we can start right a way?" he offered.

"Sure! Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

His eyes did a quick look over at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants with a blue t-shirt. "I think you'll be fine in just what you're in. I'm not picky on dress code as long as you look decent, which you do."

She smiled before getting up to get her keys. "Alright, if you say so." He stood as well, making his way to the door and waited for her to have everything she needed. The two then made their way out of the building and down the street back to his store.

* * *

Time seemed to pass on as "Dana" worked at the Urahara shop. Yoruichi was completely shocked to learn Kisuke offered her the job. When she questioned him about it, he told her he did this to keep an eye on her. Something wasn't right about her and he was the type when something felt wrong, he would keep a clear head and do something about it. Understanding his logic in that, Yoruichi felt it was probably the best choice to continue the challenge. What better way to challenge Kisuke to human women but to have her work beside him everyday.

Akane was careful not to slip up on her mission. Whatever questions she asked Kisuke, she had to make them sound like she was just curious, which meant she had to limit her questions and pace herself. But what she didn't know was Kisuke was questioning her motives as well. Within three days of her working at the shop, he began to feel uneasy around her about something and he began to do some digging of his own.

"Can you hand me those?" asked Kisuke as he and Akane were in the storage room of the candy store. She had no idea he had two storage rooms. One for his secret job and one for his cover up.

"Sure," Dana replied. She picked up a box full of her favorite sweets. "Kisuke. I'm surprised you wanted to stock up on this one."

Kisuke laughed. "That's because there's one person in particular who really loves it so I wanted to be sure it's here for that person."

She gasped as she handed him the box. Their hands glided together, causing another gasp to release from her lips. Both looked at one another suddenly surprised by the jolt each were feeling. For several seconds they stared until she broke the trance. Seeing the box was fully in his hands, she backed her hands away. Why was she feeling like this? He was just someone she was hired to find out his secret.

Kisuke too felt like he was questioning his motives now. She was an attractive woman when she wasn't trying to flaunt her assets like she was at the beginning. He found her company comforting. But the one thing that nagged him was the information Tessai found this morning before Dana arrived. There was no person by the name of Dana Miller living in Karakura Town. Now the question was what was her game?

"That is something you didn't have to do," she finally replied.

"I wanted to," he replied. "I mean you're an employee here. I like to make my employees happy."

"That's sweet of you," she answered. In the back of her mind something seemed to be off but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Standing up, she leaned against the nearby wall. "If you don't mind me asking," she began attempting another round of seduction once more. "You like women, don't you? I mean you're not gay are you?"

"Excuse me?" the box he was holding nearly slipped out of his hands. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well the day we first met, you acted as though you weren't interested in women. So I'm curious…" She pulled her leg out from the wall, lifting it to slide against his leg.

This time the box in his hand did fall as he was instantly reacting to her advances. His eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, out of her reach before trying to recompose himself. "Just what do you think you're doing Miss Miller?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm though his facial reaction was completely visible her.

As she looked at him, trying to appear innocent, the shadow over his eyes suddenly had her breath hitching in her throat. The eyes were so haunting; it was as if he was trying peer into her soul.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked innocently. She could see he was indeed reacting to her. She could see he was definitely into women. But now it was time to put that to the test. She stepped away from the wall.

As she stepped towards him, she had not been paying attention to where she was stepping. Her left foot snagged against the box he had dropped. Her eyes widened as she tried to rebalance herself. This was not what she wanted to do.

Kisuke saw her eyes widened and he knew in that very second she was falling and she couldn't stop herself and it wasn't she wanted to do, which also led to another conclusion the day her heel wedged into his floor boards that was on purpose. Her reaction wasn't like it was now.

He dove forward, not wanting her to hit the hard floor. She could easily get hurt in his stock room with all the boxes around. Her body soon collided with his forcing his body to fall back from the impact.

Without so much as a word, both crashed to the floor, him on the floor and her completely on top of them. Both set of eyes were wide from the shock of it all. But that wasn't what mostly got their attention. When they fell, her face came in contact with his and now their lips were sealed together in a kiss.

For several seconds they remained still neither moving. His hands were against her waist while hers were on the floor on either side of his head. Both stared into the other, afraid to move. With the knowledge in having to move, she very slowly she removed her lips from his a bright blush forming on her cheeks. During the fall, his hat fell and now the haunting look was gone from his eyes.

Gulping, Akane lifted her hands to his chest, trying to get more of a leverage to get up. If someone were to suddenly walk in, they would see the two in a very comprising position. "I…I'm…" she began until she felt his hands slowly move from her waist.

Just that one feel alone, her body tensed and she was completely off him in mere split seconds pushing herself against the wall far away from him.

Feeling relieved she was no longer on him, Kisuke carefully got to his feet, picking up his hat along the way. "I've been kissed by many girls, but none in that form of fashion," he replied calmly like he wasn't affected. That was a bull crock. He was affected more than he wanted to be.

Anger was quick to replace the shock. "How the hell can you say that!?" she yelled. "I'm not the type of girl to fall, literally, for a guy and kiss him just like that!"

He quirked a brow. "Really now? So you trying to seduce me, was all an act?"

She gasped once again, realizing what she had just said. She clamped a hand to her mouth. "That's what I'm saying," she snapped suddenly.

"Please. Do you take me for an idiot or something?" he asked. "For the past three weeks you have doing whatever you could to try and get on my good side."

Akane tried to look appalled at the idea of him saying that. "What are you talking about?"

"Correct if I'm wrong, but didn't you just say would never throw yourself at a man? That actually tells me right there you've been lying to me. Now the question is what else have you been lying to me about?"

"I'm not lying," she protested. 'Great' she thought. 'He's about to figure me out. I failed.'

Kisuke pulled out his fan. "Sorry to break it to you but you Miss Miller is not your real name. There is no Dana Miller in the records to living in Karakura Town or even in Japan for that matter. I'm not sure what your game here is but if I was to take a quick guess I would think you're trying to find some dirt on me, which makes you a Private Eye." Behind his fan, he was smiling. He knew he had her trapped.

With a snort, she decided to in mocking clap her hands in a slow manner. "Well done. You figured it out. You think you're so smart. What does that make you, the smartest person in the world?"

"So you think you have me figured out, have you?" Kisuke asked, still trying to figure out her angle. "And what makes you think you've actually figured me out? I'm just a store owner."

Anger began to build within Akane. She could see he was being elusive but he was not lowering his guard down either. "You're more than just a store owner. You have those two kids and then there's a really tall man. What's your angle?"

"Only one here driving an angle is you," he countered. "You think there's something there where there's not." He then added with a smile. "Please, don't tell me you believe in little green aliens too."

Over by the entrance to the stock room, a black cat, well hidden, watched the entire scene play out. The cat was inwardly grinning. The real mission had finally begun. Now it was time to see how well Kisuke could handle a human woman.

Akane clenched her fists together. "You don't know anything about me!" she fumed.

"You're right I don't," he threw in at her. "Which is why I'm trying to figure you out now."

"You're impossible!" she yelled. She turned away from him, storming out of the room; not even noticing there was a cat there.

Kisuke then sighed.

"That could have gone better," replied the voice of a male voice.

Kisuke looked to the door. "You saw that?"

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Yoruichi asked.

"She's hiding something. She says her name is Dana Miller but Tessai has learnt that isn't her name. There is no one by that name anywhere in Japan."

"So who do you think she is then?" Yoruichi asked.

"There's only person she could be. She's some sort of Private Eye. I wonder why she's trying to investigate me. Actually the better question is who hired her to investigate me?"

"Maybe it's because you can be very evasive at times," she offered with another inward smile. If only he knew his very best friend was the one who set the woman after him. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to keep questioning her until she gives me the answers," he replied. He folded up his fan just as his heart suddenly sank.

Yoruichi stopped too. Her tail fuzzed up. "Kisuke you feel that?"

"A Hollow and it's close," he said. "And Ichigo isn't anywhere near the area."

"That woman is outside."

His eyes widened as he then rushed out of the storage room. Upon exiting, Jinta came out of the house carrying Kisuke's Zanpakuto. "Here you go Mr. Kisuke." Kisuke had left his cane inside the house when he went to do some cleaning in the storage room.

"Thanks Jinta."

A sudden scream came from outside. The man then ran out of the building only to come face to face with a Hollow and its grip held 'Dana'. The way he held her, Kisuke could see her body was dangling in a manner she looked as though she was unconscious. Slight relief washed over Kisuke's face knowing she was unaware of her surroundings.

"You look good to eat," the beast grounded out in a haunting voice.

"Perhaps you may want to pay more attention," replied Kisuke as he pulled out his sword from his cane. "Awaken Benihime." His sword then turned from a tiny cane blade to a black blade a little bigger than it was before, revealing it to be a Zanpakuto.

The Hollow looked down. "So you're a Soul Reaper," it said with a heavy breathing sound.

"Guess again," Kisuke mocked. "You really need to have more wareness. Does this look like a Shihakusho?"

A quiet moan released from Akane's lips as she slowly opened her opens. It took her a few seconds to focus and what she saw completely stunned her. She was lifted off the ground, feet dangling. Below her feet she could see Kisuke and he was holding some weird sword. The way whatever it was holding her, she was not able to make any sort of noise, forcing her body to remain motionless.

Kisuke had no idea the woman was now awake and neither did the Hollow. The man's focus was on the beast before him; mind going a mile a minute trying to strategize the ways he would save the woman. His mind was no longer on the fact she had lied to him. He had to save her.

"Soul Reaper," the Hollow howled out, ignoring what the man said. "You will die and so will this pitiful human."

"When will Hollows learn?" Kisuke asked himself. He could tell by the power of the Hollow, it wasn't an extremely strong one. Lifting his left leg, he took a half step back; keeping his right planted when suddenly he swung out with his sword. "Scream! Benihime!"

A crimson red ribbon of energy blasted out of the blade in the arc of the sword's swing. The attack flew up, crashing against the Hollow's arm holding Akane prisoner. The Hollow then released one loud roar before soon beginning to fade, releasing the captured woman. Akane felt her body suddenly feel the gravity in wanting to crash her to the ground.

Seeing the woman was about to fall to her death, Kisuke reacted quickly, using his speed to jump up and grab her with one arm, still holding his sword with the other. He easily landed on his feet, carefully kneeling, setting her body to rest on the ground but her upper body against his chest.

"You'll be ok now, Dana," he replied, worried about her well being.

"Akane…" she breathed, exhausted like the wind was knocked out of her. She was in too much shock to do much of anything else.

"Excuse me?" he blinked, surprised to see her awake.

"My name…" she said. "I'm Akane Suzuki." She looked up into his face, hat as usual on his head, causing a shadow over his eyes. "What was that just now?"

"What was what?" he asked confused.

"You have a sword… and it fired… a red energy beam."

His eyes widened. She saw him. She saw the attack. "You weren't unconsciousness?!"

"You owe me the truth," she breathed. "Please Kisuke. What was that just now?"

He sighed as he concentrated on sealing his Shikai. He was backed into a corner. He knew she had a right to know what was going on. "That was a Hollow," replied. "And it wanted you for its next meal. Please don't ask anymore. You weren't supposed to know even that much."

"I suppose I should thank you then," she replied as she slowly leaned up off his chest so she was on her knees. She then stretched forward, lightly kissing his cheek. "Thank you," she replied.

His eyes again slightly widen, feeling her lips against his cheeks above his whiskers. "Well…I…" he paused realizing his voice was cracking. "You're welcome."

She gave him a light smile, backing away. "And you're right. I am a Private Investigator. How did you figure me out so quickly?"

He smirked, swinging out his fan suddenly. "That, we'll save for another time. Right now I should now thank you."

"Thank me?" she blinked. "Thank me on what?"

"A job well done. Who ever hired you did a good job. Never have I matched wits with anyone like you before." He lowered his fan. He then reached forward. Though what happened in the storage room was completely by accident, his heart wanted to experience it again.

His hands lifted up to grasp either side of her cheeks. "Thank you."

Her heart suddenly jumped, beating a few miles a minute as he leaned forward. "Kisuke… what are you…"

He never gave her time to finish as his lips pressed against hers, eyes closing. He felt her take an intake of breath as her hands reached up to grip his sleeves. Why was he suddenly kissing her? She knew the accidental kiss from before was just that, an accident, but this time this was on purpose. The worse part of it though, she felt her body relaxing into the kiss as her lips began to kiss him back, hands reaching up to wrap around his neck.

Kisuke felt overjoyed feeling her respond to him as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. His own hands remained on her cheeks as he pressed the kiss up a notch. It had been a really long time since he kissed a woman. Guess this would answer her earlier question on if he were gay or not. If he were, then he wouldn't be kissing her.

Wanting to keep the kiss in a respectful manner, Kisuke soon broke the kiss. As he backed away, he watched as her tongue slowly came out, licking her lips. He smiled. "After witness what you just saw, perhaps you may want to go home and relax," he finally suggested.

Her eyes opened. "Will…will I see you again?" she asked suddenly.

"You know where I live," he replied. "I can't stop you from coming here. Not to mention I still have the over stock of your favorite candy. Guess that gives you a purpose to stop by again."

She giggled. "I suppose you're right."

He then stood, taking her hands, helping her stand as well, neither noticed a woman poking her head out of the store, grinning. She had watched the entire kiss exchanged. She was extremely happy to see her oldest and dearest friend finally find someone to care for. She wasn't sure what the two were saying but she knew one thing was for sure, she was going to damn well be sure those two continued to see each other and that was a promise.

She ducked back into the store, transforming back into the male cat form as Kisuke gave the woman one final brief kiss and watched her leave his sight before turning back to the store. What had he got himself into? He had just kissed a woman who he knew he was attracted to. There was one thing was thing he knew for sure, he no longer was going to be the same mysterious man that he always pegged his persona to be. No, now he had someone in his life but for how long, that was something not even he could predict.


End file.
